


T-Shirt

by sweetlolixo



Category: the GazettE
Genre: Band Universe, Double Penetration, Gangbang, M/M, Masturbation, Very Uke Aoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-09
Updated: 2016-02-09
Packaged: 2018-05-19 08:58:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5961622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetlolixo/pseuds/sweetlolixo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If there's one thing Aoi's learnt today, it's to never masturbate alone in the bandroom. Ever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	T-Shirt

**Author's Note:**

> Fic originally posted onto LiveJournal [here](http://sweetlolixo.livejournal.com/209107.html) on May 27, 2013.
> 
>  **partially inspired by** : [this](http://25.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_lvxzjnsbRL1r7cjn3o1_500.jpg)

Aoi just couldn’t resist.  
  
A sheen of sweat sliding down his chest, Aoi throws his hair back as he slips a finger inside of him, his lips biting, teeth gritting. He hadn’t had time to pleasure himself in days, and even then, he didn’t feel any need to. But he’d taken one step into the band room, saw Uruha’s damp shirt lying over the couch, and felt a strong form of lust take over him instantly. The need, and _craving_ , for Uruha’s touch, and the close proximity of his scent, just made the raven so _damn_ horny. The next thing he knew, he was lying on the sofa, unbuckling his pants, letting them fall to pool around his ankles. Uruha’s shirt was placed next to him, the intoxicating smell of his body scent mixed with his sweat wafting in the air, filling Aoi’s nostrils. Having a part of Uruha here just made Aoi feel like he could _almost_ pretend Uruha was here, next to him, and that the fingers slipping inside of Aoi were _his_ , instead.  
  
Uruha was godsent. Aoi flutters his eyes shut, blushing as he recalls Uruha’s infamous cold gaze, something that was the blond’s stoic expression. The way he displayed a nonchalant attitude, _always_ , just made Aoi so interested in him; and the way he seemed to only open up during interviews, talking avidly about his passion for music and his latest creations, just made Uruha all the more appealing. Uruha was so faraway, so unreachable, so… _smart_ , so clever, so beautiful, and so _cold_. Uruha had never displayed any interest in Aoi, despite the raven haired expressing his admiration for him on multiple occasions, and though Aoi had dropped hints here and there that he _didn’t_ mind Uruha dropping in his house anytime he liked, Uruha had failed to notice it – or he’d probably just ignored Aoi’s advances. It wasn’t that Aoi was gay, or _anything_ , he just – oh, hell, he was probably the gayest man in century. For Uruha, at least.  
  
Aoi just couldn’t resist it. Hands pressing the shirt close to his face once more, he breathes in deeply, sighing at the scent that gives off. Uruha was so manly, and his cologne smelled heavenly. The shirt is wet, and Aoi knows it’s probably from carrying the heavy music equipment to the studio in this hot weather, and the thought of Uruha sweating madly to the point of _staining_ his shirt and feeling the need to take it off, just made Uruha so… sexy. Aoi blushes once more, wondering if Uruha was currently topless, doing his guitar recording like that. Today was recording day, and Uruha’s turn was first, of course. It’d take hours, so Aoi had no worries about Uruha coming back here to find him in this state. The mere thought of Uruha, hot bodied with a sweaty chest, warmly pinning Aoi down against the sofa made the raven feel so tingly inside; Uruha would have that cold gaze, his lips scrunched up in a smirk, and he would lean over and whisper the dirtiest things into Aoi’s ear…  
  
Oh… god… Aoi’s hands drop the shirt back down next to him, and he reaches a hand up his own shirt, feeling up his own chest. He circles a thumb around his right nipple, gently pressing down against it, and he lets out a soft moan at the feeling, knowing his nipples were one of his favourite spots to be teased in, and knowing the amount of times he’s fantasized Uruha’s tongue to be the one teasing it instead, licking at it, swirling and biting…  
  
His member was getting hot, in between his thighs, but he wasn’t much for pleasuring his cock directly; he didn’t like getting it done and over with so easily. In his fantasies, Uruha would order him never to touch his cock, because the blond preferred to give him the pleasure slow and let it build up instead, preferring to tease him at his other regions, liking the thought of teasing Aoi to death. Aoi would only cum at Uruha’s administration, and only with Uruha’s cock inside of him, never other way else. Aoi smiles faintly, playing with his nipple giddily, his other hand reaching underneath his thighs to locate his entrance. He’s so sweaty, it doesn’t even occur to him to lube his fingers first, and as he slides a finger into his entrance, he lets out a groan, having forgotten the feeling of having something inside of him after so long. The muscles inside are squeezing and clenching, locking insistently around his finger, and as he tries to move it inwards, the pain starts to hit, and Aoi’s eyes get prickly. He gasps, allowing his finger to rest for awhile, knowing he was extremely tight after days of not having anything inside. Usually, he’d have a vibrator or a dildo, but today’s pleasuring session had totally caught him by surprise, and he hadn’t anything like that on hand to help him.  
  
He focuses instead on his nipples – his two fingers were pinching his right nipple up, feeling it harden slowly underneath his fingertips, and as he rubbed his nipple in between his fingers, a wave of pleasure passes over him, his cock shooting up instantly. He liked the feeling of being teased, so much, the masochism inside of him acting up, and as he tries pushing his finger in deeper inside of him again, he moans out Uruha’s name shamelessly, feeling his body slowly adjust to the feeling.  
  
He begins to multi-task. His breaths are coming out heavy and panting, and his eyes are tightly shut, imagining Uruha’s body against his, his hands and mouth to be the ones doing these things to him instead. His finger begins moving in and out of him easily, and as he does so, his other fingers continue rubbing around his nipple, the combination of both tasks sending him overwhelming pleasure all at the same time. He knows he’ll cum in time to come at this rate, his cock fully erect up and already leaking, and he gets more and more daring as time passes, moaning Uruha’s name louder and louder, knowing there would be no one to hear him at this time.  
  
Once Aoi feels his right nipple is sorely bruised, he moves to the other nipple, giving it much needed attention. He thrusts in a second finger inside of him, quickly scissoring, and increases his pace up by a notch. He imagines Uruha to be impatient, and he imagines Uruha’s deep voice groaning in his ears, telling him filthy things he’d like to hear all day long. _Yeah, you like that, you slut? Tell me how much you like fingers up your ass as I lick your nipples and make you feel good… Tell me how much you do this, without me knowing, all the time, smelling my shirt and cumming to thoughts of me…_  
  
Aoi can’t help but let out an unbearable scream as his fingers finally hit his sensitive spot; he was usually more accurate, and quicker in finding it, but he guesses days of inactiveness have left his skills rusty. He knows a couple more thrusts to his prostate will do it, and he’ll orgasm in no time. He giggles a little to himself, thinking more about Uruha, and how the blond would secretly love to see Aoi like this, legs spread out and pleasuring himself to thoughts of him. And although the GazettE band members rarely discussed their sexual activities, he’d always thought Uruha to be ruthless, menacing, and harsh in the way he made love, because there was _no_ way Uruha would be anything less than that, with such a silent, warped personality. Uruha would secretly be a controlling, possessive freak, underneath that quiet and cold exterior, and maybe he masturbated himself to thoughts of Aoi, too…  
  
“ _Ah_ …! _Yes,_ Uru… fuck me harder! Just like that! You’re so hot, _Uruha…!_ ”  
  
Just as his toes curl and his stomach tenses, he finds his orgasm rudely interrupted by the loud slamming open of the door, a certain blond haired entering the room.  
  
Just not the blond he’d like to see.  
  
“Aoi…?” Reita’s face is confused, at first, to see the rhythm guitarist like that, sprawled out on the sofa, his cock standing, his one hand on his chest and the other hand thrusting up his ass. It takes Reita a moment to register what is happening, and by then, Aoi’s whole face is red, his eyes widening, realizing he had been caught pleasuring himself in the band room. _Fuck_.  
  
“I…” Aoi had never felt more ashamed in his life. His cock is already going limp, and he removes his fingers from his body, his hands quickly reaching for his pants around his legs. “Sorry… I…” How would he ever live this down? Reita was going to tell the others, _definitely_. If not the others, then Ruki. And you know what happens if you tell Ruki things. He laughs and laughs and by the next morning, the whole PSC company knows about it.  
  
“No… don’t.” Reita takes a tentative step to Aoi, his head cocking to the side. “I heard you calling out Uruha’s name, and I expected to find both of you here, but…” A slight smile makes its way to his lips. “I didn’t expect to find you masturbating. I mean...” He gives a short laugh. “ _Damn_.”  
  
“Enough already,” Aoi keeps his head down, embarrassed, and as he tries to dress himself, Reita takes another step forward and cups a hand against Aoi’s jaw. He tilts Aoi’s head up, to look at him, and the raven’s momentarily distracted by the twinkle he sees in Reita’s eyes.  
  
He’s almost scared.  
  
“I’ve never seen you so sexy like that.” Reita says, his voice lower now, and it sends chills down Aoi’s body. “You’ve got me all hot and bothered, Aoi.” His eyes travel down Aoi’s still naked thighs. The raven’s eyes widen again, shocked, and as he attempts to pull his pants up, Reita slaps those hands away, pulling them down once more.  
  
“R-Rei… I don’t understand…”  
  
“I can ignore the fact that you were moaning out my best friend’s name.” Reita smirks lightly. “But you _have_ to remember that he’s my best friend, Aoi. And trust me… we talk about everything. By everything… I mean… _everything_.”  
  
“N-No,” Aoi’s eyes dilate in horror. “P-Please, don’t tell Uruha. He’ll… he’ll be disgusted by me.”  
  
“You really think so, Aoi?” Reita shrugs casually to him. “Disgusted is an understatement, Aoi. Do you think he’ll ignore you forever? Do you think he might even quit the band because of you?”  
  
Aoi’s fighting to urge to cry at the thought. “R-Rei… we’re all friends… aren’t we? I don’t understand. Please don’t tell… I’ll do anything...”  
  
“You’ll do anything, won’t you?” Reita’s grinning, finally getting the answer he wants from the raven. He thrusts his hips out to Aoi, at the same time reaching a hand out to grip at Aoi’s hair, pulling his head roughly to the front of his jeans. “I’m not asking for anything more, Aoi, I just want to see what your sexy mouth can do with my cock.”  
  
Aoi’s nodding hurriedly, swallowing his tears back down. A simple blowjob he could do – as long as Uruha wouldn’t know about his fantasies about him. He’d do anything for Uruha not to find out, and anyway, the mere fact that Reita had called him sexy made Aoi feel giddy headed a little. He didn’t mind sucking Reita off, and the thought that his bandmate found him hot enough to get turned on and in need of a blowjob made Aoi feel _just_ a little proud; his inner masochism was acting up again.  
  
“Come on, Aoi. My jeans aren’t going to unzip themselves.”  
  
The raven’s kneeling now on the sofa, before a standing Reita, his hands trembling as they reach for the button on the blond’s jeans. He unbuttons it hastily, pulls the zipper down, and as he comes into sight with Reita’s package, he gulps, realizing the blond was half erect, already. He reaches his hand into Reita’s boxers and pulls his cock out, seeing another man’s cock for the first time in a long time, and he’s a little horny at the sight, his own cock twitching a little. Reita wasn’t big, but he wasn’t small either, and his erection was already throbbing, veiny and red-looking. Aoi’s a bit nervous, wrapping his shaky hands around the base of his member, thinking about how it’d fit inside of Aoi’s mouth.  
  
“Mmm, yeah, that’s right, baby.” Reita groans, as the raven leans his head over and gives a tentative lick to the tip, his movements still a little hesitant. “I want your tongue to do horrible things to me, Aoi. Show me the real cocksucker that you are.” Aoi’s briefly encouraged by his words, enveloping more of his cock into his mouth, and as his teeth fully encloses around the head, his tongue presses warmly against his cock, something that makes Reita moan out in pleasure instantly. “Uruha doesn’t know what he’s missing.”  
  
Aoi’s cheeks flame red; he closes his eyes with the mention of Uruha, and tries to pretend he’s sucking the lead guitarist off instead, his pulsing member throbbing inside of his mouth. Reita starts to move his hips back and forth, and Aoi knows he wants more action, wants Aoi to suck harder. The raven complies quickly, his tongue moving faster, licking and swirling, his mouth trying to take in more of Reita at the same time. The blond bassist grabs at the back of Aoi’s hair, pressing his head deeper in, and with another loud groan, Reita slams hard into Aoi’s mouth, causing the raven to gag for a second. Aoi makes a muffled cry as Reita begins getting rough with him, thrusting his cock in all the way to the back of his throat, and as Aoi tries to pull away instinctively, Reita’s hands claw at his hair and keep him in place, his groans growing louder and louder.  
  
“ _Yes_ … Ride my cock like a hungry bitch…! Do just that, Aoi, oh _god_ …” Reita slams again all the way into Aoi, and the raven can’t help but feel tears beginning to cloud around his vision, his tongue messily sucking at Reita’s member, his movements getting hurried and disorderly in his panic. “See, Aoi, you’re getting so turned on by this… Tell me you don’t want this, baby, try telling me you hate being treated so harshly.” He can feel Reita’s knees reaching forward to nudge at Aoi’s own hardening cock, and as he feels the rough, prickly material of the blond’s jeans brush against Aoi’s sensitive skin, the raven lets out an involuntary moan, something that he’s embarrassed of immediately. He tries to concentrate on bringing Reita to orgasm quickly, just so he can stop dealing with this humiliation, just so he can pretend all of this never happened. He’s sure, though, that his relationship with Reita will change after this, and he’s scared to think of whether it’s for the better, or worse.  
  
“So, as I was saying, Ruki, I have an idea for our album’s new theme and…” As Aoi hears Kai’s familiar voice echoing down the hallway, to the door of the band room, his heart drops immediately in dread.  
  
…………. Fuck _no_.  
  
“Oops, Aoi.” Reita smirks, just as the doorknob is turned and pushed open.  
  
“Looks like we have guests.”  
  
~  
  
So, basically, Aoi was getting fucked by everyone except by the person he most wanted to get fucked by. Logic?  
  
“I don’t know if you know this,” Kai groans, pressing his hips forward, pushing his cock further into Aoi’s mouth. Aoi gags again, though he’s more skillful now, after having been through the earlier session with Reita. The earlier session had left his face stained with cum, though, and he hadn’t been allowed to clean it off, Reita claiming it made him look even sexier than he already was. “But I’ve always wanted to cum in your mouth, Aoi. Been a fantasy of mine, actually.” Kai’s hands are behind Aoi’s bare shoulders – the raven’s shirt having been stripped from him and tossed to god-knows-where long ago – and Aoi whimpers slightly as Kai’s nails dig painfully into his skin, leaving bruises that he knows will haunt him for days. “ _Ugh_ , yes, suck it just like that, Aoi…”  
  
“God, you’re _so_ tight,” Ruki throws his head back, gasping, sliding his own cock quickly into Aoi’s hole from behind. Aoi makes a soft mewl at the surprise, his hips shaking, and Ruki mistakes his fright for impatience, grinning as he slips his cock out and inside of Aoi again, faster this time. “Fuck, Aoi, be patient. I never knew you loved cock this much.”  
  
“Trust me, he’s worse than you imagined.” Reita laughs, his own hand rapidly jerking off his own cock, humming in approval as he watches the sight before him. Aoi, kneeling on all fours on the ground, his head bent forward with Kai filling his mouth, and Ruki filling him from behind. Aoi’s fully naked now, his whole self fully vulnerable to the band members to use and play with, and Reita smirks as he notices the raven’s own cock flicking wildly below, desperate and needy for attention. White cum is already trailing down the sides of Aoi’s member, down to his thigh, and Reita hisses, fastening his speed around his own cock, immensely drawn to the erotic sight. “Aoi, tell us how much you like being treated like a fucking whore. You like this, don’t you?”  
  
Truth be told, Aoi was trembling like a nervous wreck inside. He was ashamed to be seen and treated by his band members like this, yet at the same time was liking the attention, liking the way everyone was using him for their own pleasure. He knows he’s tight, having attempted fingering himself earlier on, and he knows his mouth is skilled enough, because he’s sucked many dildos on multiple occasions, pretending it to be Uruha instead. Kai and Ruki are groaning loudly as they thrust into him back and forth, and as Aoi’s body sways and moves to the rhythm, he feels intense pleasure sweeping over him, his own body responding to the harsh treatment. God, he wasn’t usually into these type of things, but the feeling of two dicks filling up every of his available hole in his body just made him feel _so_ hot; maybe he really was a slut, after all, liking the way everyone was readily dominating him, treating him like their cumming machine.  
  
“What a cute little ass,” Ruki chuckles, giving a tight slap to the back of Aoi’s butt, watching his round ass jiggle, and the raven makes a moan at the back of his throat, something that Kai groans upon hearing. Aoi can feel his butt stinging, reddening, and as Ruki shoves one more time into his hole, Aoi’s tongue accidentally darts past Kai’s slit, giving him just the right amount of edge to orgasm. The drummer pulls his cock out in time to cum against Aoi’s face, again, and the raven sobs, shutting his eyes, feeling the hot liquid splatter all across his face, Kai’s warm seed dripping all over, accompanying Reita’s stains from before.  
  
“You’re so _fucking_ sexy,” Kai laments, a hand reaching out to brush against Aoi’s eyelids, easing it open. “Look at me, Aoi.” The raven opens his eyes, feeling saliva and cum still trailing down the side of mouth, and he knows how he must look like to Kai now; his lips sorely bruised, his cheeks awfully red. “You’re _so_ naughty. What would our fans say if they knew you were the whore you were?”  
  
Aoi doesn’t know if he should respond, but just as he parts his lips a little to call for Kai’s name, he feels another cock slipping in from behind, fighting its way inside of his hole, and Aoi lets out a scream, his body shuddering. The pain is so intense, because Aoi’s _never_ had two cocks inside of him at the same time before, and he hears the loud sound of Reita’s slippery cock slapping against Ruki’s as they thrust roughly into Aoi’s asshole, stretching it quickly, combining to hit at every of Aoi’s sensitive spots.  
  
“Oh, _yeah_ , baby! Show us how much you like it,” Reita yells, hands reaching forward to grip at Aoi’s hips, shoving his ass back to meet his thrusts more timely. Aoi can feel his muscles quickly adjusting, tightening around each cock, and he’s surprised by how fast the pain fades away and is replaced with pleasure, a moan slowly leaving his mouth as he begins to reciprocate the feeling. He moves back, shamelessly, pushing the cocks in him deeper, and both Reita and Ruki groan, aiming differently this time, and by the second thrust, Aoi cries out as one of them reaches his prostate, making him go weak-kneed.  
  
“ _Oh_ , Aoi, keep making those noises, baby,” Kai grunts, and Aoi notices the drummer’s slowly erecting once more, getting turned on by the raven’s sounds. Kai moves a hand under Aoi to grab around the raven’s leaking cock, and as he begins jerking both his and Aoi’s cock off, the raven feels a tear slide down his cheek, having never felt pleasure like this before. Kai’s extremely skilled, palm curling around his cock, and as he moves his hand up and down, Aoi’s mouth parts to produce moans like never before, matching the sounds of Reita and Ruki’s heavy panting, their loud breaths accompanying their noisy thrusting of their cocks.  
  
“ _Oh… oh_ … N-No… Too much…” Aoi’s on the verge of tears, feeling himself come close, and as Ruki hits at his prostate one more time and feels Aoi’s ass clench tightly at him as he does so, the vocalist moans, releasing deeply inside of him. Aoi feels his cum spilling all over inside, his wet heat filling him up fully, and Reita seems to be turned on by the sight, feeling Ruki’s liquid coat his own cock slightly as well. As Ruki slips his own dick out, Aoi’s almost mewling at the loss, but he feels Reita growing bigger inside of his hole, now even more impatient to get to his orgasm. Reita slides his own cock out, then pushes it harshly back in again, and he repeats this violently, going faster and faster each time, sending Aoi crying out helplessly with each thrust, his hair throwing back, flicking messily back and forth, sweaty strands of wet hair sticking to his face each time.  
  
Just as Aoi opens his mouth to vocalize another whorish moan, he feels Ruki shove his cock past Aoi’s lips, his fingers reaching down to twist at his pink nipples at the same time. Aoi’s cry is muffled, filled up by Ruki’s pulsing member, and as the vocalist pinches and rubs at his nipples, the raven leans forward and begins sucking at Ruki’s cock, his sucking growing increasingly harder and harder as Ruki’s pinching gets rougher and rougher. As Reita and Ruki thrust into Aoi at the same time, Kai gives one last stroke to his own cock, before cumming, his seed shooting up, dirtying all over Aoi’s stomach, and staining Aoi’s own cock. The raven shivers, his vision slowly blurring, and as Kai swipes his thumb over the head of Aoi’s cock, the raven almost cums, had the drummer not squeeze the base of his member tightly at that exact moment in time.  
  
“ _N-Nommpf_ …” Aoi tries to protest, to no avail, Ruki’s dick still ramming tightly inside his mouth. Kai wraps some sort of a cloth around his base, and the raven’s almost crying, wanting so badly to cum after all he’s been through these while. The drummer squeezes the cloth tightly around Aoi’s cock and ties it into a knot, so that it won’t untangle easily, and Aoi knows he’s not going to be allowed to cum anytime soon. He’s so frustrated, he wants to yell out and protest, but Kai stands up and aims his dick at Aoi’s mouth once more, and as it presses against the side of Aoi’s lips, Ruki slips his own cock out a little to allow Kai easy access into Aoi’s mouth.  
  
Two cocks shove into Aoi’s mouth, this time, and as Ruki’s fingers nip painfully at Aoi’s hard nipples, Kai reaches forward to claw at the raven’s hair. The painful pressure both actions send to the raven leaves Aoi moaning loudly, against their cocks, and he bobs his head up and down hurriedly, his tongue busily trying to suck against both cocks at the same time. Reita’s pounding roughly into him from behind, yelling more and more dirty things to Aoi as he does so, and as he graces Aoi’s prostate with his next hit, all the raven can think about is the pleasure that runs through him, and how it could have sent him orgasming, only to be obstructed by the fucking piece of cloth around his cock. He doesn’t know how long more this will last, and he doesn’t know if he’ll even be able to cum by today. Just as he hears Reita’s loud groan and feels Reita’s seed spurt into him, he hears the dreadening sound of the door opening, and he knows this can’t be any good.  
  
“Guys, I’m done with my guitar recording, so next up is – ”  
  
…………………. Aoi doesn’t know how he is ever going to live this down.  
  
~  
  
Uruha’s face is shell-shocked, his jaw falling open, his eyes widening in surprise at the sight before him. Because he’d never have expected to see his rhythm guitarist kneeling on the ground in the band room, _naked_ , taking in his mouth his drummer’s and vocalist’s cock both at the same time, as well as have his bassist thrust into him roughly from behind. Well…  
  
“Guys…?”  
  
Aoi’s face is flaming red, and he quickly averts his gaze, hoping Uruha wasn’t going to find him disgusting, or anything like that. Maybe now the lead guitarist would think he was a slut, when all he really wanted was only Uruha. Oh, _god_ , what shit did Reita get him into? Aoi’s absolutely terrified, hoping the blond wasn’t going to treat him rudely after this, or, even worse – ignore him. He’d had enough of getting the silent treatment from him, when all he really wanted was to get closer to the blond.  
  
“Reita, it’s your turn to record, now.” Uruha’s eyes snap back to his usual cold gaze, something that alarms Aoi instantly. Still, he still looked _so_ hot, and Aoi can’t help but feel his insides quiver at the sound of Uruha’s commanding voice, and the look of his irritated, grumpy expression. “And for fuck’s sake, Ruki and Kai, can you please get your dicks out of Aoi’s mouth? It’s enough, already.” Right. Aoi feels the both of them slip their cocks out, easing the pressure in his mouth instantly, and the raven breathes a sigh of relief in response. “So? Guys? Why aren’t any of you moving? Get the fuck out of this room already!”  
  
“You’re just bitter you didn’t get the chance to join the party,” Reita rolls his eyes, pulling his jeans back up and zipping it. “Ruki, Kai, let’s go.” The other two hurriedly nod their head, zipping their pants up as well, giving one last lingering glance to Aoi as they leave. Uruha notices that, and he turns to them and gives them a death stare, furious at the gesture. Kai and Ruki turn away immediately, scampering out of the room, slamming the door shut as they do so. When the whole room has become silent and Aoi realizes he’s still on his knees, he attempts to get up, only for Uruha to turn back to him, glare to him and bark at him angrily.  
  
“No, you, _stay_.”  
  
Aoi’s shivering, frightened by the sudden order, though he feels some sort of sick excitement, liking the way Uruha looks so displeased, now, almost as if Uruha’s the one just like in his fantasies, the overly possessive one, the one that wanted Aoi to belong to him, and him only.  
  
“I… I’m sorry…” Aoi looks away, his gaze ashamed, his voice soft and apologetic, and he watches as Uruha walks towards him, the blond kneeling to the ground before him.  
  
“Why were you letting them do that to you?” Uruha’s voice is gentler, now, his hands cupping Aoi’s jaw, gripping it up to make Aoi look at him. “Did they hurt you, Aoi?” The blond’s eyes are looking to him, concerned, and Aoi wonders why the blond doesn’t think Aoi was a willing participant, wonders why Uruha cares so much for Aoi’s welfare.  
  
“I-It’s okay,” Aoi stutters, his face blushing, Uruha’s face too close to him for comfort. “I… I wasn’t hurt. It was…”  
  
“… Good? You liked that, Aoi?” Uruha’s asking, his tone becoming disapproving all of a sudden, and Aoi looks to him quickly, fearful, shaking his head insistently. “I didn’t know you liked such things, Aoi. I thought better of you.”  
  
“No, I – !” Aoi’s nervous now, feeling Uruha loosen his grip on Aoi’s jaw, the blond guitarist turning away from him. “Uru – !” His hands are reaching for Uruha’s wrists, pulling them close to him, determined to convince him otherwise. “Uru… Please listen to me, I can’t deny I didn’t like it, but…” The raven shuts his eyes, his heart beating furiously in his chest as he says this. “But I… I thought of you the whole time. Uru… I didn’t want them, I wanted…” Aoi’s growing shy again. “I wanted…”  
  
“What did you want, Aoi?” Uruha’s looking to him, curiously now, and though there’s a part of him that already knows the answer, he wants to hear it from Aoi’s lips himself. “Do you still want it, Aoi?”  
  
Aoi’s cheeks almost explode. “Y… You’re willing to give me… _it_?”  
  
Uruha smiles to him, amused. “If you still want it, of course.”  
  
“But how do you know what I – ” Aoi’s silenced immediately by a kiss to his lips, the blond delving his tongue in hungrily. The raven makes a muffled moan, his eyes flying open in surprise, but he gives in a second later, his arms reaching to wrap around the blond’s neck, returning Uruha’s kiss desperately, needingly. Their mouths press against each other’s, their tongues entangling, exchanging saliva hotly, slippery, and as Uruha makes a groan at the back of his throat and runs his hand up Aoi’s sweaty hair, the raven’s excited, pushing the blond down onto the ground.  
  
“Slow down,” Uruha laughs, saying as he breaks apart from the kiss, and the raven shakes his head, smiling widely to the blond.  
  
“I can’t, I…” Aoi bites his lip, looking down to his still erect cock. As it brushes against Uruha’s thigh, the blond’s bewildered, looking down curiously to Aoi’s member. His face dissolves into another death stare as he notices the cloth around Aoi’s base, his mouth frowning.  
  
“Who did this to you?” His hands are already reaching out to unknot it, angry, but Aoi shakes his head, and pushes Uruha’s hand aside for a moment.  
  
“Kai,” Aoi says, giggling a little, and as Uruha looks to him confusedly, the raven shrugs and smiles to him sheepishly. “No… it’s just that… You’re just as possessive as I thought. I mean… in my fantasies.” Aoi stops in his tracks as he says that, though. Did he just reveal to Uruha he fantasized about him? _Fuck_. “Um, I mean – ”  
  
“Is that a bad thing?” Uruha raises an eyebrow to Aoi, folding his arms. “I’m going to kill Kai the next time I see him, I swear. He can cum against your face, and he can’t even let you cum?” Aoi’s hands fly to his face as he says this, though, the raven suddenly remembering his face was stained dirtily from the others’ cum. Oh, _god_ , he must look so horrible to Uruha right now. Uruha must think so badly of him. As the raven quickly tries to wipe at his face, the blond gives him a strange look, pulling Aoi’s hands away. “What are you doing?”  
  
“I’m sorry,” Aoi looks away. “Letting you see me in this state. I kissed you even after letting them fuck me in the mouth, I’m so dirty, I’m sorry – ”  
  
“Shut up,” Uruha laughs, leaning over to kiss the raven softly against the cheek. “I didn’t want to tell you this, but I got strangely turned on watching you get fucked like that. But… it made me jealous. So, as much as it made me horny, I still want to fuck you myself.”  
  
Aoi’s eyes light up instantly. “You got turned on by me?”  
  
“Fuck, Aoi, do you ever look at yourself in the mirror?” Uruha gives a puzzled face. “There’s a reason you got fucked by everyone just awhile ago, Aoi.”  
  
“Well… then.” The raven haired tries to hide his smile, looking down to his own erection once more. “Uruha… You better do _it_ soon, because I’m really needy.”  
  
“Mmm… since you’re asking so nicely, okay.” The blond moves forward to scoop Aoi up into his arms, surprising him, and he places Aoi back against the sofa, lying him down, Uruha’s body hovering over him. “This position okay with you?”  
  
“ _Yes_ ,” Aoi whispers, his eyes looking up to Uruha’s pleadingly. “I just want you... in me… now. _Please_ …”  
  
“Wait,” Uruha laughs at Aoi’s impatience. He bends over, pressing his lips to the side of the raven’s neck, kissing him softly there. Aoi shuts his eyes, trying to savor the moment, though the kiss is gone as quickly as it had came, and he soon hears the sound of Uruha unzipping the front of his pants, his hands pulling his own cock out. Aoi flutters his eyes open, eyes gazing to Uruha’s package, and he swallows his saliva down, heart racing at the size he sees. Uruha’s grinning, satisfied with Aoi’s reaction, and as he lifts the raven’s legs and spreads it wider, Aoi sucks in a breath, preparing himself. He’s still loose from earlier on, so even as Uruha prods his cock against his entrance and slowly eases it hotly in, Aoi feels nothing but pleasure, the blond’s cock warmly filling his insides up.  
  
“ _Nnngh_ … You feel so hot…” Aoi’s eyes shut of their own accord, feeling Uruha slowly push inside of him, deeply until he’s fully sheathed in. He can feel the blond slowly erecting up inside of him, fighting against his tense muscles, and Aoi moans at the tightness, liking it much better than just now, feeling Uruha’s cock fit him just perfectly. “Uru…”  
  
“Aoi,” Uruha breathes out, heavily, his hands holding the raven by his hips. He pushes in until his balls are pressing against Aoi’s ass, until he knows he’s fully in, and he grins, enjoying his view from here, admiring the way the raven looks when he’s fucked, his face red, his lips biting and swollen, his hair messy and sticking to his face. “I’m fully inside of you, baby…”  
  
“Nnngh, feels _good_ …” Aoi’s fingers grip at the cushion underneath, nails sharply digging in. He feels Uruha pulling out, slowly beginning to move, and he’s moaning as the constrictions from within his muscles fight against every inch of Uruha’s cock. Uruha pushes in once more, groaning this time, liking the way Aoi’s body is resisting him, and the way they wrap around his cock tightly, inexperiencedly. He pulls out once more, thrusting back in, and repeats the process, fastening his pace. Aoi’s gasping, moaning out Uruha’s name over and over again, raising his own hips to attempt and meet Uruha’s thrusts, the rapid speed in which the blond was fucking him shooting pleasure through him over all at once.  
  
“So beautiful…” Uruha whispers, leaning his head over, his lips kissing random spots all over the raven’s chest. He’s biting and nipping at every spot possible, making random marks, and Aoi knows the next time he looks into a mirror, he’s going to see tons of lovebites all across his chest. He doesn’t mind, though, the pleasure from Uruha’s cock drowning out all pain possible, and as Uruha licks and bruises more of his skin, his nails scratching across Aoi’s smooth skin, the raven whimpers, leaning in to the blond’s touches.  
  
He cries out loudly when Uruha darts out a tongue suddenly across his skin, trailing it up to his sore nipple, and begins sucking on it, his cock furiously thrusting into Aoi at the same time. The raven sobs, knowing he’d just fantasized Uruha doing this to him earlier, and the fact that the blond was touching him in all his sensitive spots was _killing_ him, was overwhelming him. Uruha’s tongue sucks at one nipple, his hand twirling and pinching at the other, and as he furiously pleasures the raven, the blond angles his cock higher, a move that sends his cock hitting right up into Aoi’s prostate.  
  
“Fuck! Uruha! Fuck!” Aoi’s screaming, now, and Uruha knows he’s doing something right, his lips curving into a smirk with the realization. He begins heavily thrusting his cock up, his mouth sucking harder and harder at Aoi’s nipple at the same time, and as Aoi curses Uruha’s name once more, the raven’s cock suddenly throbs, the pressure from his overwhelming need to cum forcing the knot in the cloth open instantly. The cloth falls, landing down on the sofa beside the raven, and Aoi finally releases, spilling his cum all over his own stomach, dirtying Uruha’s chest above him in the process.  
  
“Ah… _ah_ …” Aoi goes weak, his vision hazy, blinded by the hot pleasure, and as Uruha’s mouth leaves his body and the blond concentrates on pounding into the raven, Aoi drifts in and out of consciousness, Uruha’s hot cock still pumping wildly inside of him. When Uruha finally finishes off with a loud groan of Aoi’s name, the raven pushes himself back up, just as cum starts to fill his insides up, dripping slowly down his thighs. Aoi presses his mouth against the blond, slipping his tongue in hungrily, wrapping his arms around his neck once more, fingers brushing up Uruha’s wet hair.  
  
Uruha responds to the kiss quickly, his tongue twirling around the raven’s one just as desperately. He’s smiling contentedly, just as they break apart, and when he feels something sliding down the sofa to his back suddenly, he turns around, coming face to face with his sweaty shirt from earlier on.  
  
“Eh?” His eyes look to it curiously, picking it up with his hands. “I thought I’d thrown it away. Wasn’t this my dirty shirt from earlier?”  
  
Aoi’s eyes widen, suddenly remembering Uruha’s shirt that he’d used to… _well_ , start this whole thing.  
  
“Um…” The raven scratches the back of his head nervously.  
  
“Well… It’s kind of a long story.”

**Author's Note:**

> A gang-bang had to be done. And now I feel like I have reached the deepest, darkest pits of whatever uke Aoi abyss there is, and there is no turning back. XD
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this. <3 Comments are appreciated.


End file.
